


A cause for celebration

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, No Lube, Rimming, Rough Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philipp Lahm is convinced someone has spiked the alcohol supply. Everyone in the squad is horny other than him.  </p><p>*Each chapter will contain a different pairing*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miroslav Klose/Thomas Müller

Nearly the whole national team was drunk and still out celebrating winning the world cup. Benni had mats pinned up against a nearby wall while the two of them made out. Lukas was sat on Bastian's knee quite obviously grinding his buttocks into the other man's hardening member. Mesut and Sami had long since disappeared a long with Manuel and Kevin who had gone to the bathroom a little over an hour ago. This was Philipp Lahm's idea of hell and Thomas couldn't help but laugh at that fact. 

“Come on Miro” Thomas whined impatiently while the older man finished the last drops of his beer bottle.  
“What? You too can't leave me either” Philipp face palmed  
“Sorry Fips, but I want to ride this bad boy”  
“Has someone spiked the ale or something? Everyone other than me his horny”  
Miro shrugged “Maybe it's time you get yourself a boyfriend little captain”  
Thomas laughed “I can set you up with-”  
“No way,not after the last time Thomas”  
Thomas pouted “Aww but come on Miro” 

Philipp glared at Benni pulling Mats out of the door and into the area of the lobby.  
“Where the fuck are you two going?”  
Benni whined impatiently “To bed”  
“Come on Benni, I'm horny”  
“Don't you talk to me like that Mats Hummels”

Thomas laughed “Come on Miro, this is our chance to get away”  
Miro looked at Thomas, then at Philipp “Yeah, come on quick” 

Thomas grabbed Miro by the hand and two of them darted away as quick as possible while Philipp lectured poor Benni and Mats. 

Thomas draped himself over Miro's back while the older man struggled with the key card because of his drunken state. 

“Miro hurry up” Thomas snapped  
“Horny little bitch” Miro joked when he eventually pushed the door open.  
“Finally” 

“Shut up” Miro growled when he slammed Thomas' back into the closing door, slamming it shut in the process and attacking his mouth with a hungry kiss. Thomas tasted like alcohol and the kiss didn't last very long and Thomas reversed their positions and slammed Miro against the door. 

Thomas rubbed at the bulge in Miro's pants then dropped to his knees taking Miro's suit trousers and Boxer shorts with him. Thomas licked his lips and took Miro's hard cock into his hand and rubbing the member against his cheek. 

“Suck already” Miro groaned ad pushed a hand into Thomas' messy hair.  
“Or what?”  
“Or you'll be getting yourself off tonight”  
“noted” Thomas laughed. 

Thomas brought the aching cock down to his lips and licked the drops of pre cum of the head then eventually taking the head into his mouth and suckling on it. Miro groaned when the tip of Thomas' tongue found his slit and poked hos tongue into it. Thomas' talented mouth made his legs weak and he had to grip at the handle of the door to stop him collapsing into a heap on the floor. 

The of course Thomas chose that moment suck him in fully, until the tip of his cock bumped against Thomas' throat. Thomas took a deep breath and forced himself to breath through his nose, as the hand in his hair forced him down onto his crotch. Eventually Miro let free and the younger man bobbed his head up and down the hard shaft, leaving a trail of saliva and spit in his wake. Miro moaned Thomas is damn good with his mouth. 

“Thomas” Miro moaned and nudged at his shoulder.  
Thomas raised an eyebrow but he let his mouth slide off anyway “What?”  
“I want to come in your ass not your mouth”  
“Bed?” Thomas giggled  
Miro nodded “bed” 

Thomas pulled off all his clothes and left them in a pile on the floor on the way to the bed, where he the spread himself out. Miro unbuttoned his shirt about half way then pulled the white fabric over his head and tossed it on the back of a near by chair. The older man grabbed the tube of lube from the dressing table then made his way over to the bed. 

Miro settled down in between Thomas' wide spread legs and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and prodded them against Thomas' entrance. 

Miro massaged the area around Thomas opening, then slammed in the first finger. Causing a groan from Thomas. He twisted and turned the digit then eventually started to thrust into him with the single finger. As soon as Thomas became more open around the single digit, Miro pulled it out and slammed back in with a second one. Thomas whined pathetically as Miro found his prostate and aimed all of his finger thrusts to hit his sweet spot. Miro eventually added a third digit then a fourth still thrusting them deep enough to hit Thomas' prostate. A rather large collection of pre cum had dribbled onto Thomas' skinny stomach in the process. 

“Miro, i'm ready”  
“ok” Miro nodded and pulled out. 

Before the older man had chance to do anything, Thomas quickly reversed their positions and straddled the older man's waist, holding his cock in his hand and giving it a few light jerks. 

“Thomas, what?” Miro groaned  
“I told you, I want to ride you”

Thomas held the cock in his hand tightly as pushed it against his entrance and slowly sunk down on the hard cock with a loud groan. Miro gripped Thomas' hips tightly to help him slide down. Miro's cock bumped against Thomas' prostate when he sunk down to the hilt and stalled. 

“Move” Miro snapped 

Thomas rolled his eyes and whispered under his breath but he pulled himself up just leaving in the head and slamming back down. Thomas growled once again as the position lead Miro's cock onto his prostate. Thomas repeated the motion a couple of times then stalled with every thrust because of the slam on his prostate. 

Miro took matters into his own hands and gripped Thomas' hips tightly and thrust himself up rapidly into Thomas. Thomas moaned and scrambled down to find his leaking member and furiously jerking himself off to the same pace as Miro's thrusts. 

It didn't take long, it was just too much with the constant slam onto his prostate and his own hand working himself. He fell over the edge with a loud groan and fell forward during his orgasm painting his and Miro's skin with his load. 

Miro reversed their positions once more and slammed Thomas' body down into the bed, his cock never slipped out. Miro pounded into Thomas with all his might looking for his own release. The only sound into the room was Thomas' whines and the sound of skin slapping together with the force of his thrusts. Miro managed four more thrusts until he followed suit and came hard inside of his lover. 

Miro pulled out instantly and pulled Thomas' into his arms and pulled the cover over the both of them. The two lay in silence trying to catch their breath when Miro's phone vibrates against the night-stand.

To: Miro  
From: Philipp Lahm 

How dare you walk away when my back is turned. The whole squad has gone mad. I expected better of you Miro! Looks like i'm the only sensible one !!!!

PS- Tell Thomas he's my number one suspect.


	2. Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedikt and Mats' point of view.

Mats glances over Benni's shoulder as the older man slams his back against a nearby wall and attacks his mouth with a passionate kiss, which Mats breaks a couple of seconds later. 

“Philipp's glaring at us”   
Benni just moans “Shut up and kiss me back”   
“I want more than just a kiss Benni”   
“You want me to fuck you?”  
“God yes, come on” 

Benni takes Mats by the hand and drags him into the direction of the hotel lobby. 

“Where the fuck are you two going?” Philipp appeared out of nowhere   
Benni whined impatiently “To bed”  
“Come on Benni, I'm horny”  
“Don't you talk to me like that Mats Hummels”   
“I was talking to Benni” Mats rolled his eyes   
“Do you know who spiked the beer supply?” Philipp said   
“If anybody, It was probably Thomas and by the way he's just left with Miro” Benni giggled  
“Fuck sake, don't move” 

Mats watched as Philipp walked away “Come on Benni”  
“But he said wait”  
“I don't care, I need you right now. Come on”  
Benni nodded “You're right” 

Mats let his head fall backwards as they entered the elevator, curse who ever put them on the top floor. However this left his neck exposed and Benni sucked a small bite onto the tan skin leaving a clear back. 

“Benni-” Mats was cut off because Benni quickly turned him around and smash their mouths together, the two of them sharing a deeply passionate kiss. The two jumped apart when the elevator tinged and Marco Reus walked in.

“You whore Mats” Marco giggled  
“What are you doing here?”   
“I'm here to surprise Mario, well done one being a world champion Mats, i'm only sorry I missed it”  
Mats sighed “I'm sorry mate, Mario's on the bottom floor with Andre” 

The elevator opened once again and Benni pulled Mats out “This is our floor, see you later” 

Mats quickly slid the key card down the slot while Benni rubbed at his ass through his suit trousers. 

“You have such a fuckable ass” Benni said, once he walked into the room and closed the door behind them. 

“Uhm thanks” Mats said rather confused  
“I've decided I want to get fucked tonight”   
Mats raised an eyebrow “Good, I never liked to bottom anyway”  
“Nice try Mats”  
“You've lost me”   
“I'll let you fuck me for a little while then i'll cum in your tight ass”  
“Right” 

“But i'm already lubed up” Mats blushed   
Benni laughed “When the fuck did you do that?”   
“When I went to take a piss”   
“Ok, you just need to lube me up then”   
Mats nodded “ok” 

The two of them broke away from each other for a couple of seconds and started to rip of their clothing. A mess of suit jackets, shirts, ties, trousers, socks and shoes created a rather large pile in the middle of the floor. Mats finished first and made his way over to the draws, he dug around in the, eventually retrieving the bottle of lube.

Mats poured a rather generous amount onto his fingers. “Hands and knees on the bed” Mats said the words softly and he didn't need to be told twice. He climbed up and pushed his ass high in the air. Mats climbed up after him and knelt down behind him. 

Mats circled the entrance a couple of times, just massaging the area around it then pushed in the first finger to the knuckle. Benni let out at a soft “Ahh” sound as Mats started to push the finger in and out of him. At first it was hard because Benni felt so tight around the digit, soon enough he opened up enough for Mats to squeeze in a second finger, he scissored and twisted the two of them and started to thrust in like he had done only seconds before. Eventually Mats had worked his way up to four fingers, only then did he judge Benni open enough and let his fingers slip out of him.

“I'm going first right?” Mats said   
“Yes” Benni snapped “I told you, i'm cumming inside of you”  
“Calm your tits” Mats giggled   
“Shut up, ugly” The both of them laughed together. 

Mats bumped his cock against Benni's slick hole and pushed inside, the slide was easy thanks to the great work of his fingers and he had reached the hilt in a matter of seconds. Mats stalled for a couple of seconds, to give Benni time to adjust, he didn't bottom often. Mats started to move, starting off slowly but quickly making way up to rough, hard thrusts. Going deeper every time. Mats held tightly onto Benni's hips and thrust in as hard as he could. Benni moaned and let out soft whimpers once Mats had found his prostate and started to hit it with every other thrust. 

“That's enough”   
“What?”  
“Pull out Mats, it's your turn”   
Mats nodded and two switched positions, Mats on his hand and knees and Benni knelt behind him. Mats winced as Benni slammed into him without any warning, despite Mats' earlier prep he felt tight around Benni's cock, some of the lube having dried. As soon as he had reached the hilt, he pulled all the way out and slammed back into him, repeating the motion three times then settling into a rough pace. The only sound in room was Mats' painful grunts and the sound of skin slapping together. Benni purposefully missed Mats' prostate for a few thrusts, leaving the younger man whining underneath him. Eventually Benni took pity on him and thrust deep enough to catch his prostate and pounded into him with all his might. Mats didn't last long, he had been needy all night and the slam after slam on his prostate was all it took, he came hard onto the sheets below him while calling out Benni's name. Benni continued to thrust into his lover, he himself is close now. Managing three more thrusts until he came hard inside of Mats with a satisfied grunt. He pulled out instantly. 

Mats rolled onto his back “Fuck, that was good”   
“Wasn't it though”

With that both Benni' and Mats phone buzzed on the floor, Mats was all ready half asleep so Benni reached down and found his own phone on the floor. 

“To Benni  
From Philipp 

You might think it's funny, running away  
from me like that. You'll be sorry tomorrow. 

Benni just shrugged, too tired to care and snuggled up against Mats' body. Falling asleep a couple of minutes later.


	3. Manuel Neuer/Kevin Großkreutz

Manuel moaned as Kevin turned around and ground his firm buttocks against the hardening bulge in his boxer shorts. Neither of them had no idea how they had gotten so drunk, but this was a party and who cares. 

“Kev-in” Manuel swallowed “Philipp is staring at us”   
“Don't care” Kevin half moaned, still grinding against Manuel's now hard cock.   
“What do you want Kev?”  
Kevin rolled his eyes, even though Manuel couldn't see him “Isn't that obvious? Your cock in my ass”   
Manuel studied Philipp for a moment who had his back to them “ok” 

Kevin pulled himself up from where he was bent over in front of Manuel and looked from the door of the lobby, then over to the toilets. “This way”   
“I'm not fucking you in a toilet Kev”  
“Yes you are” 

Kevin gripped a hand around Manuel's wrist and pulled him into the direction of the the toilets. The younger man said nothing else, just pulled Manuel into one of the stalls and locked the door behind him. 

“I don't have lube” Manuel admitted   
“So? That never stopped you before”   
“I don't want to make you bleed again” Manuel forced himself to stop smiling, remembering how painful the next couple of days were for Kevin.   
“Spit Manuel and some excellent finger work”   
“I've got a better idea” Manuel smirked “How about my tongue up your ass”  
“Sounds good”

Nothing is ever romantic between Manuel and Kevin, the two of them never even kiss. They both have their own respective partners but like to fuck each other every now and again. 

Kevin undid the buckle on his belt and then turned his attention to the button, which he quickly unpopped and dropped both his jeans and boxers on to a pool on the floor, where he quickly stepped out of them. 

Kevin bent forward and pushed his ass as high as he can possibly get it and brace himself with his palms against the toilet door. Manuel licked his lips because of the sight. Kevin looked so irresistible bent forward for him like that, Manuel placed a hard, stinging slap onto Kevin's left ass cheek, just because he couldn't resist. 

“Less slap, more tongue” Kevin joked   
“Shut up or i'll take you dry”   
Kevin laughed even harder than before “You already said no, to that”  
“You're a strange one Kevin”

Manuel let out a little chuckle as he bowed his head until he became eye level with Kevin's tight pucker. The older man gripped him harshly by his hips and pressed his tongue against the muscle. Kevin groaned when Manuel started flick his tongue, getting his pucker as wet as possible, ready for his cock. Manuel pulled Kevin's cheeks apart and dipped his tongue inside of him. Kevin whined once a dry finger slipped into him. Manuel twisted and turned the finger and started to fuck into him with it, only once he had a proper rhythm going he pulled it back out and replaced his finger for his tongue. Manuel licked even deeper inside of him of him, Kevin felt dizzy from lust, his mind set only on the tongue exploring the inside of him. Once again Manuel pulled out, only this time he slammed two fingers inside of him. Scissoring them and instantly fucking him, as hard and fast as possible. Manuel varied from tongue and fingers up until he worked his way up to four fingers and fucked deeper and deeper until he found the sweet spot inside of him. Kevin groaned followed by a drip of pre cum, only then did Manuel let his fingers slip out of him. 

Manuel undid the button on his trousers and pulled his cock out of the fabric, not pulling them down. He gave his own leaking member a couple of jerks then pressing the leaking tip against Kevin's entrance. 

Kevin winced once Manuel pushed inside of him, a small pain ran through his system because of they dry heat over taking his senses. The push was hard and it took a couple of minutes for Manuel to slide into the hilt, once he reached there, he stalled to give Kevin time to adjust. 

“Fucking move” Kevin snapped   
Manuel rolled his eyes “Fine, if you bleed, it's not my problem”  
“I already told you, blood doesn't bother me”

Manuel pulled nearly all the way out and then slammed back into him, Manuel repeated the motion a couple of times just to open Kevin up that little bit more and then settled into a rough, hard pace. Manuel never went slow with Kevin, this isn't about making love, this about sex, hard sex at that. Manuel pushed his hands harder into Kevin's hips and thrust harder and deeper with every thrust. Kevin mewled and whined once Manuel caught his prostate and started to hit it with every thrust. 

Kevin reached forward and jerked himself off to the same pace as Manuel's thrusts, he didn't last long until he waves of pleasure ran through his senses and into his cock, he came hard and caused a puddle of cum on the tiles beneath his feet. 

The sound of the toilet door opened followed by the sound of Philipp's voice “Kevin? Manuel?”  
“Shit” Kevin cursed, the waves of his orgasm still running through him.   
“Yes” Manuel managed to get out , still buried deep inside of Kevin.   
“Are you with Kevin?”  
“Errm no?” Manuel tried to sound as innocent as possible,while Kevin bit his lip to stop any sound coming out.   
“Then what are you doing?”  
“Errm taking a shit?” Kevin's teeth sunk so hard into his lip, to stop himself from laughing his drew a line of blood, which dripped down his chin.   
“Eww gross”  
“You did ask”  
“Right, if you see Kevin, let me know he's a suspect for spiking the beer supply”  
“Will do”

Manuel waited till the sound of the door opening and closing sounded before he started to thrust into Kevin again, his orgasm is close now. He managed three more hard thrusts until he came hard inside of Kevin. Manuel pounded into him with all his might until his limp cock slipped out. 

“Have a nice shift?” Kevin said while pulling his jeans and boxers back on.   
“Enjoy spiking the beer supply?”  
“Why the fuck does he think I would do that?”  
“Because you're stupid”  
“If I was going to spike it, i'd do it with something funny like laxatives and I wouldn't drink it myself”  
“That's true” Manuel shrugged and tucked his own cock away.   
“come on, let's get back to the party” Kevin took Manuel by the hand and went back to the party, like nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering about the Kevin bleeding, you can find the story here: 
> 
> http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/post/109051149903/manuel-neuer-kevin-grosskreutz-18

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any other pairings you would like me to add to the story just let me know.


End file.
